marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Digital Identity Securement Kit
The DISKs can only be utilized by those who have had the appropriate biocode installed into their body. This is done with a device called a Biocode Installer, which is built into a metal briefcase. The DISKs operate by digitizing a person after having them stand in the light generated by the DISK for five seconds. This procedure is called D-Secure. The Disk then changes from grey in color to one of five colors, reflecting the ability of the one stored within it and the biocode required to use it. Tech: Tech based heroes and villains are stored within red DISKs, such as Iron Man and Whiplash. The corresponding biocode takes the form of red, circuit like designs. Fight: Heroes and villains who use martial skills and physical attacks are stored in blue disks, such as Captain America. The blue biocode appears to take a form similar to flames. Animal: The yellow DISKs contain heroes and villains with Animal based powers and those who do not fit the other categories, such a Wasp or King Cobra. The yellow biocode appears similar to curling vines. Energy: Purple DISKs are used to store those who use mystical or energy based abilities, such as Thor and Dr. Strange. The Energy biocode appears similar to lightning. Power: Green DISKs are reserved for those heroes and villains who possess vast Super Strength, like the Hulk and the Abomination. Finally, the green biocode appears to take a wave-like pattern. To release those stored within the DISKs, they are hurled at the ground while announcing the name of the release procedure, D-Smash. The subject is then released. People with prober biocodes can release a person indefinitely, but if a biocode is incomplete the release lasts only several minutes, after which the person is returned to the DISK and cannot be released again until the DISK recharges. This is the case with the Avengers five partners. The DISKS are stated to possess a healing function which seems to maintain the occupant in a permanent state of good health, as Tony states that he is neither hungry nor sleepy. Along with the Biocode Installer, special wristbands were developed to be used alongside the DISKs. These wristbands appear to be the source of the holographic interface that allows communication with the individuals stored in the devices. Because the DISKs were designed as a 4th Dimension storage technology, when two of the wristbands (those of Akira and Loki) came into contact with one another, it inadvertantly caused what Tony described as a Dimensional Oscillation, scattering the innumerable DISKs across a pocket dimension and then across the world. The DISKs also possess hidden commands that presumably only Tony and Professor Akatsuki are aware of. If a hero or villain is d-secured in a new DISK other than the one they were originally released from, the original DISK breaks. X-W-1-0-1-Alpha-7: By entering this command, Akira can allow Tony to unleash his Ultimate Unibeam, a blast that seemingly dwarfs the normal output of his armour. | CurrentOwner = Akira Akatsuki (Red Biocode) Hikaru Akatsuki (Purple Biocode) Chris Taylor (Blue Biocode) Jessica Shannon (Yellow Biocode) Edward Grant (Green Biocode) | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Earth-14042 Category:Stark Industries Technology Category:Technology